


Not Quite A Surprise

by Synnerxx



Series: Comment_Fic Fills [30]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-29
Updated: 2010-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-08 22:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8865565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: X-Men, John/Bobby, stargazing





	

They lay on their backs in Storm's garden, watching the stars above twinkle like diamonds in black velvet.

John's really only out here because Bobby asked him to come out with him. This setting is a little too cheesy and romantic for him, but he'd do anything for Bobby, so he lays on his back and watches the stars.

Bobby points out the constellations, The Big and Little Dippers, and all the others that John doesn't remember. He's just listening to the sound of Bobby's voice and relaxing into the warm ground.

It's a surprise and yet it's not when Bobby leans over and kisses him. There's no fanfare, just the feel of lips on lips and tongues sliding against tongues and John thinks that maybe there's no better place to get kisses than beneath the stars.


End file.
